Two Blades, Two Worlds
by GregoryRJ8
Summary: A revival of my old fanfic. A man named Greg has just recently started his adventure in Terraria, only to find that a newly present off feeling beckoned him to journey, and reveal drastic changes to the Land of Terraria... This story uses the fan-made Terraria lore by Rational Gamers. This is rated M, because sexual content will be present, along with some blood and gore.
1. Chapter 1: Terrarian's Entrance

An odd man smirked as years of preparation was about to pay off. Soon, Terraria and another world would be combined, and through the ensuing chaos and confusion, he would take over and rule both worlds, no matter what. The shrine he built was ready, and the magic mirror in his storage room was ready.

 _Now… To start._

He flicked a switch, and six large gems floated above six different pillars. A Large Amethyst, a Large Topaz, a Large Sapphire, a Large Emerald, a Large Ruby, a Large Diamond, and a Large Amber. They started to light up, and with Ithen's help, magic energy flowed from the gems into the mirror. The magic mirror's vision warped and distorted at first, from his home to a blank slate, and soon, the vision of another world. The magic kept flowing into the mirror, causing another strange magic energy to fill Terraria, coming from this other world.

The mirror changed to visions of various parts of Terraria being warped and distorted, and new land filling in where it was warped. A village just near the Crimson, a religious-looking city just near the old dungeon, and more placements were made.

Then, the gems all stopped, and fell back onto the pillars. The mirror went back to a normal magic mirror, showing the man's home.

 _Hah… I did it. After all these years, I finally did it._

He walked out of the shrine, and into a large tower. He entered, walking up the stairs, soon reaching the top, and gazing over the world, seeing various new things.

 _Just to think that I'll rule over all of this… It will require hard work, but it'll be worth it…_

…

Just another day in Terraria, another man told himself. Nothing's wrong at all. Ignore that new magic aura that just randomly appeared in the middle of the night, in the middle of his zombie slaughter and demon eye murder.

When it became day, and the creatures of the night wandered off, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off.

 _Fuck it, I'll explore it._

He entered his home, looking around. Chances are he wasn't coming back here for a while. He looked through his chest, picking out the stuff he would want with him. His bars, his spare coins, anything he really needed. Finished, he closed the chest, and set out to find out exactly what was wrong…

…

Two slug girls and a slime girl were wandering through a forest.

"So Lime, what do you feel like doing?" The slug girl, named Melk said.

"Melk, you always know what I wanna do!" The slime girl, named lime replied.

"Rape men?" The third slug girl, named Elizabeth, said.

"Yep!" Came the cheery reply from Lime.

"Well, let's go find a tasty man then!" Melk suggested. The other two agreed, and thus, the three wandered, the goal of finding and raping a man in mind.

Eventually they found someone, in platinum armor. Immediately their attention turned towards him.

"Ah, human!" Lime said.

"…Human?" The man said, confused.

"Yeah, you!" Melk shouted. "We're going to mate with you right here, right now, human!"

"…" He seemed to think for a moment. "Afraid not. I'm not a perverted faggot, and even then, I wouldn't fuck a literal slug."

"Then we'll just have to make you!" Melk said, rushing at him to attack along with the other three.

…

 _They want to rape me, not kill me… Somehow I feel like that's a bad idea._

He easily sidestepped the first attack, which made the three's faces turn into a puzzled expression. Then, the slime threw some of herself at the man, which stuck to him. He immediately wiped it off him, then drew his platinum broadsword. He rushed the first slug, and stabbed at her, drawing blood and causing her to stagger.

"No! Melk! You bastard!" Elizabeth rushed in for an attack, but was blocked and sliced at. Again, it didn't kill her, but it did draw blood, which made her stagger back as well…

He turned towards the slime girl, who was a quivering ball in the corner. "N-No! Don't hurt me!"

"…You attacked me first."

"You hurt them!"

"Just like they would've hurt me."

"…"

"Exactly. But, answer me one question… How many humans have you killed?"

"Killed?" The slime girl said. "I never killed a human once! Neither did they!... Although some other monsters definitely kill humans."

"…Great. How do they kill humans?"

"They normally rape someone to death or eat them." The slime answered.

"…Fucking hell. Alright, I made my decision for what I'll do with you…" He started to walk towards the other slug girls, who had terrified expressions.

"Stop! D-Don't do this to us!"

"I'm… Not going to hurt you anymore, you know. But, swear you'll never attack another human again unwillingly… Otherwise, I'm going to come back for you." He reached into his inventory and gave them some lesser healing potions. They each drank them, causing their wounds to heal. As he turned to leave, the slime girl interrupted him.

"Wait!... What's your name?" He stopped in his tracks, turning around to look at the slime girl.

"…Greg… Greg is my name." He said, then walking off to leave.

After a while, he came across a purple-haired boy and a purple-skinned lamia.

"…" Greg just looked at them. It was going to soon be night, and they seemed to realize this as they set up camp… The boy seemed to be inviting him to stay with them.

"Eh, sure. Why not." Greg shrugged, sitting down near the two. The boy started to cook something. While Greg didn't normally eat, it smelled good… Really good. When the boy finished cooking, Greg ate dinner with the two.

"Hmm… Even without salt, you were still able to make something good." The lamia said to the boy. What they were having, was bread and an omelet, with wild grass salad. "If only you were as good with your sword…" The lamia remarked right afterwards. He didn't interrupt, wanting to watch this play out. "Where did you learn your technique? It's so horrible, it pains me to watch."

"What are you saying, Alice… I've been training for more than five years…"

"Five years? I thought it was your first time… Just what were you wasting your time doing?"

"I learned it from pilgrims who came to visit the temple. I mixed the different things into my own style…"

"Crappy skills learned from crappy people will be crappy even if combined. Alright, I'll teach you a little."

"It's alright, you don't need to… Learning swordplay from a monster seems odd too."

"Is that discrimination? 'I want to coexist with monsters', but you don't want to train with one?"

"No, that's not really what I was saying…" He seemed to think for a moment. "Alright… Please teach me."

"Good. I'm not your ally, but it would be pretty boring if you got eaten quickly… I'll train you to fight against monsters."

"P… Please do." For a few hours before going to sleep, the boy practiced with the lamia named Alice… Supposedly the boy was named Luka.

…

"Right there, you need to use your feet as you swing… Don't just use your arm strength when you swing your sword."

"L… Like this?" Luka stepped in and slashed at where someone's neck would be.

"Hm, not bad." Alice said… Luka apparently mastered a move called Demon Decapitation. "Demon Decapitation… This is the best technique for someone small like you. A small body is good for when you charge in, and cut the enemy's neck. It's said that the Dark Elf Zack was able to cut off the heads of 100 humans using that move."

"Err… I was hoping you could teach me a more… Hero like technique."

"Kid… Luka, was it? It doesn't matter the backstory, a technique is a technique." Greg said.

"He's right you know. Beggars can't be choosers."

"That's… True… But my image as a Hero…"

Alice looked like she was about to say something, but Greg cut in. "Luka, it doesn't matter. It's not your 'heroic image' that keeps you alive and well, and lets you win a fight. It's the stuff you got. The one slice that'll be the difference between life and death. Not your 'heroic image'. It's your raw skill."

"That's right… Luka, we're practicing right now, whether you like it or not." Luka looked surprised at that, but regardless, practiced with Alice. After learning many new things, Luka's training ended.

"Alice, are you not going to use a sleeping bag?"

"I don't want to be covered by something so restrictive… I'll just sleep here." Alice coiled herself around a nearby tree. Luka slipped into his sleeping bag, but then Alice said, "By the way, idiot. Where did you get that ring?" She asked, while staring at the ring on Luka's finger.

"You can't eat this, Alice."

"Idiot… What the hell do you think goes on in my mind?"

"It's just that you're always complaining about how hungry you are…"

"Idiot. I feel something faint from that ring…"

"Something faint? I don't know what you're talking about… This is my mother's keepsake. Ten years ago, she died of an illness…"

"I see… I'm sorry to hear about that…" Alice said.

"My respects, Luka." Greg replied.

"Eh? Ah… Thanks." He looked surprised that she said something nice.

"What's with the surprised look on your face? We're the same as humans in that respect. We both are sad when a parent dies."

"Of course… That's right."

"How about your father? Is he still alive?"

"No… He died before my mother did."

"Ah… I see. Your father went off to fight the Monster Lord, and never came back. That's why you took up your father's wishes, and trained to be a hero… Did I get it right?"

"Sorry, but you're wrong… That guy died because of his own stupid mistakes."

"Hm… That's unusual. Someone whose head is filled with sugar and rainbows, to say something like that…"

"Enough about me, what about you? Why are you here?"

"I'm… I'm the only daughter of the Fateburn family. I wanted to see the world, so I set out a few days ago."

"Really?"

"Basically." Alice grinned and started laughing, as if she was hiding something.

"You couldn't possibly… You aren't inspecting the human cities in preparation for an invasion… Are you?"

"Hahaha… What an interesting idea. Look at this book! This forbidden book contains everything about the human world. Geography, environment, food… It has it all!" She said.

"Ah… the Traveling Guild's World Traveler tour guide…" Luka said, before realizing… "What the! This book is marked year 867! This book is 500 years old!"

"Oh? I thought it looked a little old."

"That's amazing… This is like a piece of history… I wonder how much you could sell this book for."

"I'm not selling it, you idiot."

"Anyway, it's about time to go to sleep… I'm exhausted after today… But it's only fair to let the other guy talk… So, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"Eh, sure… I'll fill you in. I am Gregory, or Greg, one of the last remaining Terrarians alive. Shit hit the fan when an army of monsters appeared, invaded Terraria, killed off a majority of humans and Terrarians, leaving me, a few others, and an even scarcer number of humans alive…"

"I see…" Alice said. "But humans are everywhere in this continent and in Sentora." Alice finished.

"…That does not ring a bell." Greg said. So, Alice and Luka had to explain how the world was filled with monster girls who raped people to survive…

"But, enough about this place. What's 'Terraria' like?" Luka asked.

"Oh, Terraria? Well, on one hand we have your average plains, the other hand we have the Crimson and the Corruption threatening to spread across the land, on the third hand we have a jungle filled to the brim with deadly creatures, and on the fourth hand we're pretty much just surviving. Every day is a fight for your life." Greg said.

"I… See… Perhaps that's the cause of that off feeling lately…" Alice mused.

"Wait, you felt that too?"

"Yeah… But I wanted to see the world, so I decided to set out first…"

"Alright then, I guess. I can tell you probably have a lot of questions… As do I. And I know how to get those questions answered. Just let me join you so I can help you all on your adventure, and so I can answer questions, and so you can answer mine."

"…That's alright with me." Luka said. "Goodnight Alice! Goodnight Greg!"

"Uh-huh…" Alice said.

"Luka, I'm not going to sleep. I don't need to sleep at all."

"Really? Well, if you insist…" The two went to bed, Greg sorta just sitting there… Until...

 _The Blood Moon is rising…_


	2. Chapter 2: Blood Moons, Heavenly Knights

_Great… And this time I can't just go inside and barricade the doors…_ Greg thought to himself, drawing his sword. A few zombies approached him, which he cut right through. Then a few more took their place, along with some demon eyes flying at him. He jumped into the air, driving his sword through one demon eye while kicking another one which was flying towards him. He then took note of the zombies surrounding him, and spun around in a circle with his sword out, cleaving through each of them. Then, bloodier looking enemies started coming towards him. Five blood zombies, five dripplers, and about fifteen demon eyes accompanying them.

 _This is going to be a long night…_ He reached into his inventory, pulled out a bomb, and threw it at the blood zombies, which exploded them. Then he drew his platinum bow and let out an onslaught of arrows, piercing right through the demon eyes, but some merely sticking to the approaching dripplers. He immediately drew his platinum broadsword and cleaved through one. The other four all flew towards him, which he sliced through.

His efforts to defend the camp seemed to be in vain, as for each monster he killed, more took their place. He wasn't tired out, he was just growing annoyed. _Does night really have to be this long?_

Regardless, he saw a horde of blood zombies and regular zombies coming at him. He chucked a few bombs into the horde, explosions causing their blood and guts to go flying everywhere…

…

Alice was getting restless in her sleep… These loud noises, which sounded like explosions, woke her up eventually…

"Kya?!" Alice immediately jumped at seeing the parts of zombie remains on the floor, shivering like a child. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Blood moon." Was the man's simple answer. She looked at him, and saw that his sword was stained with blood… Not only that, but he was fighting a bunch of zombies, flying eyeballs, bloody-looking zombies, and floating masses of flesh. "Afraid?"

"N-No! Why would someone like I be afraid of a few zombies?!"

"If you insist. Are you just gonna go back to bed?"

"N-No! I have a few questions for you, human! And you're going to answer them!"

"Alright, alright, calm the fuck down… What do you want?"

"What is a blood moon?"

"Alright… So imagine a moon. Imagine it turns red. Imagine something about it makes monsters swarm the ever-living shit out of you. And there you go."

"But t-these don't LOOK like our monsters! Our monsters are c-cute girls, not these abominations!"

"What can I say? Welcome to Terraria." Greg said calmly as he sliced through another few blood zombies, then being backed up against a tree by some others. He simply pulled out an axe, chopped down the tree, and jumped backwards over the stump, firing arrows right into the blood zombies' heads as he fell to the ground.

"W-Well… When does it end?"

"Use your brain. A blood MOON. When does the moon disappear?" He said. She seemingly got the message, saying,

"Daytime?"

"Precisely. Then the zombies just shamble off, never to be seen again until the next ni-"

"They come back the next night?!"

"Of course they do. When have monsters NOT swarmed you at night?"

"Never! They never have!"

"Well, as I said. Welcome to Terraria."

"You still have more to tell me about Terraria!"

"Listen, before I answer anything else right now, help me defend, because you distracted me… And now a horde built up."

"Fine…" She sighed, getting ready to fight. A blood zombie approached her…

Only to have its head punched off.

 _The hell is with her strength?!_ Greg thought to himself in surprise. A few demon eyes flew towards her, only for her to punch them, sending them flying into trees, killing them with the sheer force. At the same time, many zombies were approaching Greg. He slashed at one, then punching another approaching zombie with his free hand, causing it to stagger. He drove his platinum broadsword through it, then turning to attack the others, but were quickly frozen solid and fell to the ground. He looked to see that Alice was the cause of this…

After an hour or so of helping Greg defend against the blood moon, Alice went to sleep, and left Greg to defend for the remaining hours of the night…

…

When it was day, Greg took out a bucket of water, dipping his sword in it to remove the blood stains, then digging a hole, pushing all the remains into it, and filling the hole up, hiding the remains from whoever would come to this spot.

"I… Ilias!" Luka shouted as he woke up, jumping out of his sleeping bag. "Alright! I can do it!"

"Uhg, what's with all this noise so early in the morning…" Still coiled around a tree, Alice rubbed her eyes. "Whatever… Make me something to eat."

"Hold on a second. Who the hell is Ilias and what is 'it'?"

Luka stared at Greg with a look of disbelief, and Alice with a look of amusement. Luka explained that Ilias was their goddess, and Alice said that Ilias was a petty, annoying bitch.

"…Okay then, I guess. Just make breakfast for her. I'm not eating."

"You sure?" Alice asked him. "He does make good food… And you must be pretty hungry from last night…"

"No, I'm not hungry at all…"

"…Alice, don't tell me you did what I think you did…"

"No, far from it." Greg replied.

"If you say so…"

…

"Ahh… That was tasty." Luka said, after finishing breakfast.

"Hm. I agree." Alice replied. The two finished their breakfast of bread, salad, and fried eggs.

"Oh great Ilias… Please give me your blessing today, as well." Luka said.

"Already saying stupid things so early in the morning?" Alice said.

"I'm just giving my thanks to Ilias. One of Ilias's five commandments is to be dutiful in your prayers… You understand, right Greg?"

"…Luka, do I look like some religious dimwit to you? I don't survive by praying to some god for their blessing…"

"But… Ilias's commandments…"

"I don't care." Greg said.

Alice then commented, "Five commandments, huh? Ilias likes to force people to do stupid things, huh? And to do those stupid things so happily… Do you really like being her slave?" She had a hate-filled expression on her face as she commented. "Besides, doesn't Ilias hate monsters? Doesn't that go against what you believe in?"

"Even if that's the case…"

"Luka, what do you even believe in?"

"I… Want monsters and humans to coexist." Hearing that, Greg just snorted.

"Please. All monsters want to do is kill you and make you suffer."

"T-That's not true!"

"Yes it is. Zombies, demon eyes, slimes… And much more. They want you dead." Luka raised an eyebrow at hearing that, but shrugged it off.

"But, as I said… Even if that's the case…"

"Besides, what's with her prohibition on relations with monsters? Most monsters can't breed if they don't mate with humans. So for as many monsters as there are in the world, that means the law was broken that many times."

"Ah! That's true…!"

"Did you just realize that now? Idiot."

"Are there really that many people out there who have broken her commandments?"

"Wait… Wouldn't following that be effectively exterminating monsters by not allowing any offspring…?"

"Wouldn't that be an issue for you? If everyone follows that law, the world you dream of will collapse. Do you still think it's something good?"

"…I'm sure Ilias has some sort of plan."

"Geez, you can't think for yourself, huh? Must be convenient to blindly follow a goddess like that…"

"You don't need to say it like that… Shall we head out? If we waste too much time, we won't make it to Iliasburg before nightfall."

"Hm… That would be troublesome." Alice said, as they packed up and headed off. The three traveled, uninterrupted until a random plant was sitting in the middle of the road. Luka tried to pull it out, but Greg just dragged him away.

As the sun started to set, Iliasburg appeared before them. Greg stared at the massive city in awe.

"…It's amazing, isn't it?" Luka said.

"I've never seen a civilization…" Greg replied.

"…What?" Alice asked. "You never saw a civilization?"

"Not at all. I lived by myself for… How long? I dunno. Let's just keep going…" Greg said as they entered the town, only for it to look… Strange.

"What the…? Why does the city look so strange?" Luka asked himself. It seemed like everyone was barricaded in their homes, with a tense feeling filling the air. "What's going on?!" He started to run down the city's main street until he reached the city plaza. Noticing some sort of commotion in the plaza, he jumped behind a tree on the side of the road. Greg decided to hide as well, digging a hole deep enough that he could jump in and fit entirely inside it, his head poking up to watch what was going on…

"That's…!" Luka stared in astonishment, at a dragonkin standing in the center of the plaza…

"How boring. Is there not a single strong person in this entire city?" The dragonkin beckoned.

"D… Damn it…" A soldier said.

"She's so… So strong!" Another added.

"Guh…" Another soldier grunted. It appeared three soldiers were fighting her…

"Luka, who the hell is that?"

"Y-You don't know?! T-That's Granberia, the Heavenly Knight of Fire!"

"…That sounds tough. She looks strong as well…" Greg commented, seeing dozens of strong looking soldiers, collapsed on the ground. _Did… Did she beat them by herself?_

"You three… Are you going to fight or not?"

"Guh!" One soldier grunted. With the situation as it was, it seemed impossible for the three to win…

"Only you three are left… Are you just going to watch while I take control of this city? Or is one of you gonna try to be a hero and face me?! Well? Hurry up and decide!"

"D-Damn you!" One soldier shouted, another saying, "I won't let a monster like you do whatever you want!" Two of the remaining three soldiers faced Granberia, running towards her… The third one was cowering in the back, unable to move.

"That's the spirit… But even if you have the spirit, it's meaningless!" Flames surrounded Granberia's sword, given off a scorching heat. It's as if it was covered in the fires of hell itself. Luka quietly yelped at the insane aura coming from her. Granberia easily overwhelmed the two soldiers, and then looked at the remaining one.

"Amazing…" Luka muttered. He probably couldn't have stood up to one of the guards, and she just crushed them like insects! The difference in power was huge…

"Well then… What are you going to do?" She asked the last soldier. He promptly screamed and fled. "That's a wise choice… But in the future, you can't call yourself a soldier, or a hero…"

"This isn't good…" Luka muttered.

"Is that it?! Having your city taken over by a monster? Are there no complaints?!" Granberia shouted, her voice echoing throughout the entire city… However, everyone remained barricaded in their rooms. They must have meant to surrender to her…

 _What should I do? There's no way I could beat her… As a Hero I can't just… Err, as someone aiming to be a Hero, I can't just sit here and do nothing!_ Luka thought to himself.

As if reading his mind, Greg said, "Luka, if you try to face her, I'm not going to interfere until I need to. I have your back, but I'm not as suicidal as you are."

"Well then, I've taken control of this city. Next, I'll…"

"Ho-Hold it!" Luka shouted, summoning his courage and stepping out from behind the tree.

"What was that, boy?" Granberia turned her head to face him. Just from her stare, a crushing sense of oppression filled him.

"A… u…" Luka started shaking. His heart was throbbing in his chest, his mouth drying up. _I shouldn't have done that… I'd be lying if I said I didn't instantly regret calling out ot her._ He thought to himself.

"Oh, you're carrying a sword? Then I'll treat you as a warrior, not as a boy. You have no problem with that, do you?"

"O-Of course not!" Luka shouted, drawing his sword.

"I understand… Well then… The fire swordswoman Granberia will be your opponent!"

"Guh…!" Luka grunted, standing in front of her enough to turn his legs into jelly.

"Now… Give me your best shot!"

"Uhg… Take this!" Luka pulled back his sword, and attacked with all his strength! But Granberia vanished… Then, she tripped him. "Damn it!"

While trying to stand back up, she stepped on his groin. "You're too green."

"Auu…" Falling on his ass, he could do nothing but stiffen his body when she stepped on him.

"You challenged me when the adults were hiding in cowardice. I can respect that… You're young, so a mistake like that is to be expected. But there won't be a second time."

Luka just felt angry at that… _Being given pity by your opponent… Dying in battle would be better!_

"I-It's not over yet!" He picked himself up and drew his sword again.

"Are you going to ignore my advice? I won't overlook it again."

"Prepare yourself!" Luka said.

"If you insist… You won't regret this, will you boy?"

"There's no way I will!" Luka shouted.

"What… This technique?"

"Take this! Demon Decapitation!" Luka shouted, jumping up and slashing towards her neck, only for her dodge... "No way…"

"Why do you know a monster's technique? Your swordplay is sloppy, and you're still immature. There's no way you thought that up by yourself. Who taught it to you?"

"W-Why should I tell someone like you?!"

"I think I already know who it is… In fact, I'd like to have a duel with that person. Is that person your master or something?"

"That is… I won't say."

"Is that so? Then…" She swung at Luka, bringing him to the very edge of his life. "I held back my attack to make sure you didn't die. Well, are you going to talk now?"

"U… Guh… Even with that… I won't say."

"Is that so? I don't like using my sword on the weak, but in that case…" Granberia raised her sword… Only for an arrow to hit her in the back of the head. She immediately twisted around to see who did that, and saw Greg standing there, bow drawn.

"Another challenger? It's unhonorable to interrupt a battle… I suppose I'll have to knock you out…" She said, approaching him.

"That's not a battle. That's an outright unfair kill. And I'm not about to allow that to happen." Greg said, drawing his platinum broadsword.

*Playing MGQ OST: 4 Heavenly Knights Battle theme…*

She started off by slashing at him, only for him to parry her attack, although it did take a bit to parry. She then cleaved forwards, only for him to duck. She then spun in a circle with her blade extended, causing him to jump back, throwing a few bombs at her, which exploded on impact.

Granberia merely winced, but then saw Greg rushing towards her, sword ready to pierce. He swiped at her, managing to wound her slightly.

"Ah… It has been a long time since I've felt my own blood in battle… But no more playing around!" She said, her sword being engulfed with flames.

"Gah!" He immediately jumped back, as Granberia rushed towards him. He immediately built a wall made of stone, which Granberia crashed into, causing the stone to break into pieces. She then smiled, using Death Sword Chaos Star, her sword flashing like a chaotic shooting star. He was forced to take the attack, being sent skidding back into a building. He quickly got back up, downing a lesser healing potion and preparing for another strike. He started building a staircase, rushing up it and using gravity to attempt to plunge his sword into Granberia's head, only for her to block his sword, and swipe at him, causing his armor to crack.

"Fucking hell! Do you know how long it took finding that much platinum?!" He shouted, enraged. "Normally I wouldn't go for a kill on a sentient being, but since you're taking over this town, AND damaging my armor, you deserve it!"

"Hmm? Then come and strike me down!" She shouted, then pulling her sword back, and… "Serene Demon Sword!" She suddenly slashed at him, her sword seeming to be aided with the power of water. He was hit, and sent back again, his armor cracking some more. He threw a few more bombs at her, but she just winced, and then he rushed in to attack again. "That trick won't work twice!" She then swung her sword at him. He was slow to dodge, causing his armor to break.

"Seriously?!" He shouted in a mix of anger and astonishment, stepping back. His survival instincts kicked in as he quickly side-stepped a downwards slash, then throwing down an anvil. Granberia looked confused, until she saw that he just threw some bars on them, which turned into a new set of his armor. He put back on his platinum armor, drawing his sword again. "Enough!" He rushed towards her, aiming to pierce right through her chest, although… His sword wasn't tough enough to go through her armor.

"Impressive. I've never seen a human fight as valiantly as you…" Granberia commented, seeing the sparks sent flying from his sword grazing her armor. "But that won't be enough to drive me away! I've never had to use this move on a human… Vaporizing Rebellion Sword!" Her sword was engulfed with flames again, and she swung her sword around, which all hit him, breaking through his armor again and sending him to the ground.

He laid on the ground, panting. He just barely managed to inch towards his anvil, crafting more platinum armor, and put it back on. However, the second he stood back up, Granberia tripped him, and then slashed at him, causing him to be knocked unconscious. "You fought well, human." She said to herself. "We will meet again, eventually. But…" She looked towards Luka, only for Alice to appear.

"A-Alice?!" Luka said in surprise.

"You?!" Granberia stared at Alice, with a face of astonishment, petrified for a couple seconds… Then she slowly got down on one knee.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Luka thought to himself.

"Granberia… What are you doing? Who ordered you to do such a thing?"

"I decided by myself. To get rid of those annoying Heroes, I…"

"Go away, you annoyance." Alice declared flatly.

"B-But! If I leave now, even more Heroes will show up!"

"I told you to go away. If you go berserk like this, how am I going to eat the Ama-ama Dango?"

"If you want something like that, just let me take control of the city first... So…"

"How can I sightsee with such an unsightly even like that going on? Idiot. Having to say the same thing three times… Is that how you show your loyalty? I told you to go away."

"…At once. If it's your will. Then, if you'll excuse me…" Granberia vanished, withdrawing from the city plaza.

Thus, Granberia was driven away…


	3. Chapter 3: The Brain of the Crimson

A few hours passed after Greg's duel with Granberia, but he didn't wake up. Though, he was still breathing.

"…I'm afraid he seems to be in a coma… May Ilias bless his soul." A doctor said, going to the shops and getting medical herbs, and trying to use them on Greg. Only one seemed to work, as the others didn't have the desired effect until a minute later, and even then, only one could be used before waiting another minute. "He's going to have to rest here for the night. If he doesn't wake up, then he'll stay here." The doctor informed a waiting Luka and Alice.

"Alright… I hope he gets better soon…" Luka said.

"I don't want him to die early on. He is pretty interesting…" Alice noted, remembering how he seemed to build a wall and a staircase within a few seconds during his fight with Granberia. How could a human do that…? Regardless… This human was defeated, although put up much more of a fight than any other human has.

"Come on Alice… We'll come back tomorrow." Luka said, Alice only nodding as they left.

…

In the middle of the night, Greg yawned as he woke up in a bed, looking around. He seemed to be in a doctor's office. _What am I doing in here…?_ He then remembered what happened yesterday. _Oh yeah. Granberia, I think her name was, knocked me out for trying to defend the kid's life. Oh well. Just goes to show I needed to upgrade eventually, and I think I'll do that now…_ Greg thought to himself while looking around, finding a pen and paper, writing, "Went to the Crimson. Should be back by noon, if not earlier." With that, he turned to leave.

The fields of this world were much different. Instead of being open plains, it looked to be a forest. He just continued through, looking around for any red grass… However, when he saw a pond of blood, he realized that he was near the Crimson, continuing to see the grass slowly turning red, and the redness ever-so-slowly spreading. Greg already felt unnerved just laying eyes on the place.

He walked through the now-reddened forest, until finding an open clearing, with some face monsters advancing towards him. He slashed at one, his sword merely cutting the body, and then following up with a few more slashes, killing the one and moving on to the next, killing the three face monsters eventually.

Then he saw a cave which looked more like a mouth, a red, fleshy looking rock making itself known. He entered, walking down the caves, being attacked by blood crawlers. He fired his bow at them, each one taking at least three arrows to kill. Some got close, which he slashed at with his sword. Soon, the bodies of blood crawlers littered the ground around him. He only continued further, jumping down into the vast cave but using a grappling hook to latch onto the wall before he hit the ground, then gently landing on the ground. Now blood crawlers, crimeras, and face monsters were after him, which he answered with bombs. The bombs blew through the fleshy rock, revealing three hearts, each pulsating and pumping something through the Crimson…

 _Alright, one…_ He destroyed one heart with a platinum hammer, causing a black and red spear to fall to the floor, as well as a horrible chill running down his spine. Upon further inspection, he realized the red was just blood permanently stuck to it. _Ah, the Rotted Fork…_ He picked it up, moving to the next heart. He broke that one. Screams echoed around him, and a necklace fell, a heart strung to it. But, unlike the Crimson Hearts he had destroyed, it was how an artist depicted a heart. It also had an exclamation point written on it. _The Panic Necklace. This should be useful._ He put it on, feeling a slight change in his body but not much. _Now, for the third…_ He hit that one with the hammer, causing a red and black gun to fall to the floor, along with some ammo. He picked the both of them up, examining the gun. _Now I got the Undertaker-_ His thought process was interrupted by a loud roar…

"…" Greg felt fear run through him for a split second, but then followed up by running out into the main area. What he saw, was a giant brain levitating in midair, various eyeballs flying around it…

*Playing Terraria: Boss 3…*

 _The Brain of Cthulhu, and… Creepers?_ He spun the barrel of the Undertaker, pointing it at the creepers swarming around the Brain of Cthulhu, which all then rushed towards him. He jumped back, firing at each of them, his bullets eventually knocking some down. Then the Brain got real close, which resulted in him drawing the Rotted Fork, and thrusting it into each creeper that got too close. Soon, the remains of creepers littered the floor. The Brain of Cthulhu stopped for a second…

And then the flesh in the center of it tore open to reveal a heart, along with an eye staring straight at him, letting out another loud roar and flying towards him quickly.

"Gah!" He shouted as he was slow to dodge, causing him to be struck… Although the Panic Necklace kicked in, as he quickly ran a complete circle around the Brain of Cthulhu, while thrusting at it multiple times with the Rotted Fork. It pretty much continued with him letting himself get hit, running circles around it while stabbing it, then it teleporting away and him shooting at it.

Eventually, the Brain of Cthulhu corned him, and had him backed into a corridor. However, he noticed its vitality was low, and started firing bullets at it, lowering its vitality further, until it roared and rushed towards him. He drew the Rotted Fork, knowing that this was either life or death, rushing towards the Brain of Cthulhu, spear ready to thrust right into it…

*Stop the music…*

The Brain suddenly stopped, as Greg stabbed it straight in its one eye. Then, it started making loud, pained noises, all while its flesh started seemingly falling off, until the remaining flesh it had tore itself apart, revealing a Treasure Bag…

"I'll be taking that, thank you very much." He then left the Crimson, and looked outside. Daytime already? And it was so slow during that Blood Moon too… He looked around for a pond, and found one, cleaning off the blood on his armor, his platinum broadsword, and his other stuff…

He wandered back to Iliasburg, arriving to see that a missing person report was filed for him. "Uh, I'm right here you know… I legit left a note for you guys to expect me later." He said to the doctor as he reached the office. Immediately the doctor looked up, and went to tell the guards not to search for him, as they found him.

"…Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better…" Greg said, then walking to the blacksmith.

"Hey, what does a hero like you need here? I'd be happy to forge you any blade, for the right price!"

"Actually, just stand aside while I do my thing." Greg replied, walking towards the furnace, and opened the treasure bag. He found the Brain of Confusion, equipping that and smelting the crimtane ore. Then, with his crimtane bars, he went to the anvil, and with Tissue Samples, he started crafting crimtane gear…

A Blood Butcherer, full Crimtane Armor, a Deathbringer Pickaxe, a Tendon Bow, an Artery(which was a YoYo), and the Meatball(a flail). He already felt stronger, but the blacksmith was complaining over losing a customer, which Greg just told him to shut the fuck up.

Greg entered the main plaza, now looking for Alice and Luka. He eventually found them. "Greg, is that you?" Luka asked.

"Yep." Greg answered.

"We were looking all over for you!"

"I know."

"Why do you look… So different?" Luka asked.

"Oh, well fighting a giant flying brain does something to you." Greg said. Luka just laughed, as if it was a joke, and Alice just looked at him questioningly.

"No, he's probably right. Look at him, his new gear gives off a disturbing feeling… Idiot." She said to Luka.

"H-Hey!" Luka was about to retaliate, before Greg said,

"How about you both stop fighting, and we continue our little journey or something?"

"Alright, I guess…" Luka said.

"Where to?" Greg asked.

"This one… Lamia… named Amira told us about a group of bandits at Irina Mountain…"

"Ah, bandits? Should be a fun time…" Greg said.

With that, they group headed off to Irina Mountain. Alice couldn't help but notice that the new armor, and the new sword that he had, felt wrong… Like they shouldn't belong. It didn't help that the armor was slightly giving off a disturbing aura, as if it was made from living metal. It felt so… Wrong.

 **A/N.**

 **Sorry for the long inactivity. I had the end of school to deal with, then a vacation I was dragged to. But, I managed to conjure this up. Greg went off to take on the Brain of Cthulhu, as you can probably see. For those who know of mods, I plan on this being a mash-up of regular Terraria and Terraria Overhaul. But generally I'm going to involve Terraria hella lot more than my old story, where I pretty much just threw in my Terraria players and called it a day.**

 **There's also the lore by Rational Gamers, which some things I plan on incorporating in. If you've watched it, then you know about it. W o a h. I'm not just copy-pasting it but I'm going to use some elements of it.**

 **And, to finish off this author's note, I'd like to thank you all for reading this. I'm going to pull something I did in my old story, and ask you all if you want to be in the story. You're going to have your Terraria player put in but with an actual name instead of usernames, and in Pre-Hardmode/Pre-Bosses. If anyone wants to do that just hit me up in PMs. But for now, GregoryRJ8, signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Four Little Bandits

Walking through a dirt path, the trio started to head towards Irina Mountains.

"By the way, I noticed earlier… It really seems like you don't want to kill your enemy, so you don't really utilize your abilities." Alice mentioned.

Luka replied with, "Yeah… That may be true."

"Oh well… I'll lend you this sword." She said, seemingly pulling a grotesque looking sword out. The sword itself was grey, although it looked to be made from a mass of organic matter. It even had eyes near the sharp point of the sword, if you could even call the circular end of the blade a sharp point.

"Eww… What is that?" Luka asked.

"What kind of Corruption could do that to a goddamn sword?" Greg said in disgust.

"Angel Halo… The only sword of its kind in the world, it's very valuable. Use this sword from now on." Alice told Luka.

"…No way. That thing is creepy." Luka argued.

"No shit sherlock." Greg commented.

"But it has those angels you humans love embedded right in the handle… I thought you would be happy." Alice replied.

"Those angels look like they're being tortured…" Luka said. As if on cue, a moan came from the sword, causing Luka to grimace. "Wha?! Ri… right now I just heard a moan?! Did you not hear that?!"

"Well, that's to be expected. The sword was refined from 666 melted angels, after all." Alice said.

 _How the hell do you melt angels into a goddamn sword? And 666 at that?_ Greg thought to himself.

"I hate the way you said that so matter-of-factly." Luka said.

"Listen up. Because the angels' grudges are hammered into the sword, it holds their curse. It eats away the magic of whatever it slashes, making it hard for the opponent to maintain their form." Alice started to explain.

"… I don't get it." Luka said confusedly.

"You idiot. If you beat a monster, they won't be able to hold their form. They won't die, they'll just be temporarily be made harmless." Alice finished explaining.

"This sword can… Seal monsters?" Luka guessed, before the ground started to shake, as if a tiny earthquake was occurring.

"Ah… good timing. Give it a try." Alice said.

"Eh?" Luka replied, confused yet again.

"…It's obviously a monster." Greg stated, feeling a huge urge to slap himself in the face.

"He's correct… Well, I'll hide now. Make sure you give the sword a try." Alice disappeared. Seemingly right after she did, an earthworm girl burrowed out of the ground, standing before the two.

"…Ara? A couple travelers? I'm so lucky… Can you let me wring some semen from you?" She said in a questioning, yet a tone that said, _I'm going to do it regardless._

Greg groaned silently. "Why? Why do you want to get in my pants of all things?" He muttered while drawing Blood Butcherer, Luka getting in a fighting stance with Angel Halo.

"Alright Luka, let's see what you got. I'll let you attack first." Greg said. Luka simply nodded, slashing at the earthworm girl. The slash cut her, but instead of bleeding, magic energy bled out.

"Wh-What the… What is that sword?" She asked. "It's as if… My power is draining…"

"It works?!" Luka gasped, then getting in a battle stance again. _If that's the case, then I really can defeat her without killing her!_

"Hm…" Greg simply watched Luka get in another battle stance. He simply slashed at the earthworm girl with Blood Butcherer, which cut her. Although this wound bled a bit instead of magic energy.

The Earthworm girl tried to wrap around Luka, however Greg immediately grabbed onto Luka and yanked him away, but as a result got caught by her. "Hehehe… I'll drain you, just like this…" She started to tighten the worm segments of her around him. However, instead of moaning out like most men did, he simply moved his arm free, pulled out Blood Butcherer and started to repeatedly bash her with it until she let him go out of pure pain. "Gah!"

Hearing that, Greg simply stated, "Luka, if you want to seal her, attack her now." Luka seemed to listen to him, and have been preparing an attack, as he lowered his blade down to neck level, he jumped into the air, shouting "Demon Decapitation!" and thrusting Angel Halo into her throat.

She let out a quick gasp, expecting to be beheaded, but instead, her body fading into particles, as she was changed into an average earthworm...

"Well shit Luka. That sword works well. Too bad it looks like the Corruption on steroids."

"Corruption…?"

Alice then reappeared before they could continue. "Do you get it now?" She gestured towards the earthworm. "That monster was sealed into that. Completely unharmed… And totally harmless."

"I… Understand now." He replied, but then saying, "It's still kind of sad."

"It's a better fate than dying. Even like that, she won't die easily." Alice stated. Greg just listened in as the two talked more, mostly about Angel Halo. He didn't care much about it. If it got the job done it was a good sword in his book. With that, after a few hours of wandering, they made it to the Irina Mountains…

"…Crap. How am I supposed to stop them if I have no idea where they are?" Luka said in a worried tone. Greg nearly facepalmed.

"Luka… Are you serious? You came ALL the way out here just to not know where to really go?" Greg groaned.

"Searching this mountain range will take forever." Alice said while looking over the mountains. "You still want to do it?"

"Ergh… What should I do?" Luka groaned in a similar manner to Greg.

"Easy. Mine through the mountain until you find whoever you're trying to find." Greg replied casually, as if mining through mountains was now normal all of a sudden. At least, it was normal to him.

"…How are you even gonna do that?" Alice asked out of curiosity and disbelief.

"Simple." Greg pulled out the Deathbringer Pickaxe, approaching the mountain… Before what looked to be a little girl jumped out at them.

It turned out to be a Goblin Girl upon closer inspection. "Yai! Give me your money!" She demanded, while carrying a hammer that was way too big for her.

"No way… You're one of the bandits?!"

"Luka she's a ki-"

"Indeed! I'm the Goblin Bandit of the Four Bandits!"

"Ehh…? The Four Bandits?" Luka looked more confused than scared.

"If you get it, then give me all your money!" She demanded yet again.

"Um… I'm a Hero… I came to punish the bandits…" Luka said in that same confused tone.

"Eeeehhhh…? Someone weak looking like you?"

"Sh-Shut up! You look weak too!"

"You both look like little kids." Greg said in a mocking tone.

"That sword! That looks so gross!"

"…" Luka mentally agreed.

"It does. What kind of Corruption did that sword get left at?" Greg agreed with the Goblin Girl. She then frowned, alternating her gaze between Luka's face and his sword.

"What should I do… The sword looks so gross, but I Want to play with the wielder…" She stopped and thought for a moment, then shouting, "Alright, bring it Hero! This Goblin Bandit of the Earth of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!"

"Adding on 'of the Earth' this time?!" Luka asked, wondering if they were mimicking the Four Heavenly Knights.

"Eat this! Sand Hurricane!" They both expected at least somewhat of an attack, but she simply picked up some sand by her feet and threw it at the both of them… As soon as it hit them, a transparent-looking brain came floating from above Greg… And the Goblin Girl got confused.

"Eehhh…? What am I doing here…?" She talked to herself in a confused tone. Then Greg immediately rushed at her, swiping at her with Blood Butcherer and kicking her towards Luka, who didn't really do anything, seemingly surprised at how he just did that to a child.

Luka then started to spit out sand. "What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted at the Goblin Girl. She then recovered, and shouted.

"An opening?! Fell the wrath of the Earth! Earth Crashing Goblin!" She raised her hammer and started to approach Luka way too slowly to actually do something.

Luka guarded, Greg simply drawing the Undertaker and waiting. As soon as she went to bring down her hammer with all her strength, he aimed it at her legs and fired. She fell to the ground, groaning in pain. "Oooouuuuchh…" Then she started to cry.

"Where's your hideout?" Luka asked randomly.

"Over there…" She pointed to the nearby mountain. "There's a cave over there… B-But… There are three more!" Slowly standing up, she started to laugh. "A lamia, a vampire, and even a dragon! Haha, there's no way you can win!" She run-limped away, yelling that at them as she faded into the distance.

Alice then reappeared. "It looks like we found out where their hideout is."

"Yeah…" Luka said, then starting to think. "Lamia… Dragon… Vampire… Three strong monsters, huh?"

"I told you to give up. Do you really want to die that badly?"

"I don't want to die…"

"A giant flying brain surpasses all three of those combined, thank you very much!" Greg shouted in retaliation, now getting a raised eyebrow from the both of them.

"…But I can't overlook the people of Iliasburg in their time of need!"

"…Idiot. Risking your life for others… What an idiot." Alice sighed in disgust as they continued to the hideout.

"Hmm… This cave?" Luka muttered.

"Let's hope that this cave ISN'T infested with slimes, skeletons, and whatnot. I don't need you dying on us right now Luka." Greg said, again getting raised eyebrows.

Ignoring him, Alice asked, "Is there really a dragon in there…? I don't sense one…" She sniffed the air with a sigh. "Ahh, so it's like that, is it?"

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"I'll wait here. Finish this up quickly, and come back."

"Oi oi, what are you saying?... Alright, here we go!" Alice watched the two enter the cave.

It was surprisingly wide inside, but completely empty, much to Greg's surprise. He at least expected a skeleton or a slime to jump out at him, but no…?

"Fufu… So you came. I shall be your opponent!"

"Who are you?!" Luka cried out. Then a tiny lamia girl appeared.

"Lamia Bandit of the Water of the Four Bandits has arrived!" She said, only causing Greg to think, _Rolls right off the tongue._

"You're… A lamia?"

"Nahhh she's a brick wall- Yes she's a lamia Luka. You have a brain, use it."

Luka just sighed, then the lamia saying, "Fufu… Do you want me to coil around you?!"

"Uh…" Luka felt a slight tinge of disappointment.

"Why do you look so disappointed?! How can you have that face when facing me?!" She yelled, then wrapping around Luka. "Heehee… I'll squeeze you even harder!... Hahaha! Wrapped by my powerful tail… All that's left is to strange my prey… Let me hear you scream in agony!"

"…Up you go." Luka picked up the tiny lamia and placed her down. Then she just started to cry.

"Waaaahhhh! Why didn't it work?!"

"Why…? Well…" She started to throw a tantrum.

"Waaah! I'll remember this!" She then proceeded to run off.

"…This is like the second time we made a kid scream today Luka. We're great people." Greg said randomly.

"Yeah…" He felt a bit bad, but not that much. While the two walked deeper into the cave, they heard a voice.

"Kukuku… You're pretty good to beat the Earth Goblin and the Water Lamia… But I won't be so easy?"

"Who are you?!" Luka cried out yet again. Then a vampire girl appeared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night!" She began. "The Vampire of the Wind of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent!"

"…Can we actually get one enemy that's like, not a five year old?"

"Kukuku… Tonight I shall feast on you." She said. "Here I come! I'll suck out all of your energy!" Immediately as she said that, she disappeared in a flurry of bats. Then the two went on the defensive, Luka trying to see where she would emerge from.

"Where are you…?" Luka muttered.

"Kukuku… I'm right here!" Then she suddenly appeared on Luka's back, only to be yanked off by Greg and thrown down onto the floor. Then she started to cry just like the tiny lamia. "Wah…! Why are you being so mean?!" She started sniffling, then suddenly said, "I won't forgive you for this!", snapping back to her earlier personality. "If it's come to this… I'll show you my true power! Just wait a second. I'll focus all my magic! Once I'm done, just look at my eyes, okay?"

"…You're an idiot." Greg said, moving in to punch her across the face.

"Now, look at my eyes!" She shouted, a bright flash coming from her eyes. He snapped his eyes shut, but in return ended up missing completely. Then he proceeded to swipe at her with Blood Butcherer. "Why didn't you look?! I told you to look!"

"Because you're an idiot." Then she started to cry when he said that.

"Waah! Why are you being so mean to me?"

"Because you stole stuff from other people."

"You said 'of the wind'… But you never used a wind attack…" Luka said.

"I can't… We're only imitating the Four Heavenly Knights." She said, then breaking down crying again, running away. They headed further into the cave.

"Wahahaha! Good job making it this far!" A voice bellowed out to them.

"Wha?!" Luka was confused. Then a dragon girl appeared… Except she was a child.

"Gao!" She shouted, trying to be menacing. "The last of the four, this Dragon of Fire of the Four Bandits shall be your opponent! Coming so far into our hideout… You must be true Heroes!"

… _I was always told I was going to be the Champion by Andrew._ Greg thought to himself. _Eh, I'll take the compliment._

"Bad little thieves like you need to be punished!" Luka drew Angel Halo, Greg drawing Blood Butcherer. She breathed out intense heat, causing Luka to grab his foot which now lit ablaze, hold it and jump up and down on one foot.

"Ouch ouch ouch ouch!..."

Greg also took the attack, grunting in pain, but then lashed out with Blood Butcherer, slashing at her in an upwards slash, then bringing it in a downwards arc on her. Luka simply used Demon Decapitation on her.

"Eh…?" Luka noticed that their attacks didn't really do all that much. "Guh… How hard…"

"U… Uuuuu…" Tears started to appear in her eyes. Then she shakes off her tears. "Uuuu… Uga!"

"Uwa! Stop it!" She jumped on Luka, biting down on him.

"Ugaa! Ugaa!" She cried out. However Greg wasted no time to get to Luka's aid, grabbing her and harshly swinging her down to the ground, proceeding to unleash a barrage of slashes at her.

Then she started to cry, not looking like she could fight back. The two put away their swords, staring at the dragon pup as she slowly got up.

"Finally, it looks like the battle between the fake Hero and the other guy against the tiny dragon is over." Alice appeared, rudely commenting.

"Oh? That's…" Luka muttered to himself. "So there were just the four of you?" Luka asked.

"That's right…" The Dragon Pup said.

"Alright… You know what? I'm out. I think I need to find something." Greg said, starting to walk off. Nobody bothered to follow him.

…

After a long time of walking, Greg arrived at an area where the grass changed into a shade of purple, the trees looking dead while the ground split into chasms. The Corruption, is where he was at. A few eater of souls flew towards him, only to be dealt with by the Undertaker. He then realized he didn't have as many bullets left. Sighing, he decided to jump down into one of the chasms. Before he hit the ground and died from the long fall, he extended an arm, a grappling hook shooting out at the wall, causing his fall to slow drastically.

 _Welp… Time to explore._


	5. Chapter 5: Village of Harpies P1

_Welp… Time to explore._

Those were the thoughts of Greg as he walked through the corrupted caves. He again threw some bombs through the tunnels, the sound of explosions ringing throughout the cavern. He found, similar to the Crimson Hearts, three tunnels leading to Shadow Orbs. He walked up to one, destroying it with the Flesh Grinder(the Crimtane Hammer). It seemed to drop a Ball O' Hurt, a flail which looked to be made from Corrupt materials. He pocketed it, and then tested it out. A purple spiked ball attached to a chain was flung out, and then pulled right back towards him. He also noted that he felt a horrible chill run down his spine, just like in the Crimson.

Up next, in the second tunnel, was another Shadow Orb. Destroying it made him hear voices echoing around him. But what dropped from it was the Vilethorn. He decided he'd try to test it out, and what he saw was a vine extend from himself, whipping out in front of him and then disappearing. Afterwards he went to the final tunnel, and destroying it made him hear a roar. He hastily looked down on the ground, seeing a blue wristband with a star on it. He quickly put it on, and felt his magic power increase. Then he drew Blood Butcherer, rushing out of the tunnels before he was closed in by something.

 _Playing Terraria: Boss 1._

He saw a giant, purplish worm with multiple eyes and sharp looking teeth emerge from the ground, darting right at him. He rolled out of the way and slashed at it. It seemed to take his slash, but that only made him slash at it more rapidly. Soon enough he managed to cut it in half… Only to reveal that his slash just made it split into two, which both darted at him. He started to quickly slash at each one, hoping to minimize the amount of times it would split by finishing it quickly.

That didn't happen. Instead it split into ten shorter yet moderate-sized worms. He couldn't exactly take them all at once… But then he quickly thought of something. _Yeah… That could work…_

He then started to lead one after him, and managed to make it wrap around one. Then others darted at him, which he avoided but maneuvered in a way that would force them to get stuck together, and to the other two. The other six came at him, and he did the same. Now the Eater of Worlds was tangled up, quite literally. It couldn't move free without struggling. He seized the opportunity and quickly threw bombs at the tangled mess that was the Eater of Worlds.

 _Stop the music._

It didn't survive the bombs that were thrown at it. He seized the drops and hastily made his way out of the Corruption. He decided he'd make a house nearby a local village, making a house along the trail towards it. He proceeded to sit in the house for a little while, resting.

…

A man was inside a lair, looking through a crystal ball at what was happening. So far everything was going nicely. Mostly. What he didn't expect was the Guide, who was the old hero, Andrew, passing down his skills to Greg before the worlds fused. Now that they did, and that he was supporting Luka… He was a threat. The new Champion of Terraria would be his undoing if he wasn't careful. He would not be able to just allow stuff to happen without interference. Picking up his Blood Butcherers, he left the lair to enter the other land.

…

Eventually Greg decided he would wander back to Iliasburg, getting up and starting to leave the hut. He wandered down the dirt path, nothing bad happening aside from the usual slime attack. Then he reached Iliasburg. He saw that Luka was making the kids apologize in the center of the town.

 _Luka you fucking…_ His thoughts trailed off when he saw that they were being accepted and offered jobs by other citizens. _…Moron?_

"Ay, Luka!" Greg called out to Luka.

"Oh, hey. You ready for our next thing?"

"…Yeah. Where are we even going."

"We're going to Happiness Village. There might be some big event happening there…"

"You're right, we should take a look. If there's something going on, they won't be able to make their honey. It would be a disaster if I couldn't have any more Ama-Ama Dangos." Alice said.

Both Greg and Luka went silent, thinking the same thing. _Is food all that goes on in her mind?_

"By the way… Do you know why it's called Happiness Village?" Alice asked the two.

"Because they're all happy…?" Luka guessed.

"…Not a clue." Greg shrugged.

"You're idiots. The name is derived from the nearby Harpy Village."

"Oh… is that why?" Luka asked.

"I could hardly imagine them being happy, considering the harpies would keep trying to ki- Oh, right. You're all a bunch of rapists." Greg said. It was clear he was still getting used to this world.

"Well, being close to the harpy village, and hearing that they're having a problem, I can take a guess as… Hm?" Before Alice could finish, she disappeared. A bee girl appeared in front of the two.

 _Play MGQ: Battle Theme…_

"Fufu… unbaptized travelers. You two look delicious." She licked her lips as she stared at them, honey dripping from the nest attached to her abdomen. "I'll spread my honey all over you, and slowly lick it off… Let my tongue taste every part of you." She said seductively.

"Take this! Demon Decapitation!" Luka immediately jumped in with Demon Decapitation, Greg swinging The Meatball at her with one hand while shooting at her with The Undertaker in the other. She looked a bit hurt by the two's assault but covered their bodies in honey.

"Fufu… I'm so happy. Covered in my sweet honey, let me lick you all over… Of course, I'll lick your dick too… Your delicious semen will be even better mixed with my honey." She said with a sultry smile, though her smile quickly turned to a frown when Greg tried to slice through her wings. She tried to move out of the way but couldn't do so completely. Resulting in a corner area of her wings being sliced clean off. Luka wincing at the sight, the bee girl feeling pain right now. Looking at Greg with a heavily pained expression. Luka then jumping in with Demon Decapitation, managing to succeed in sealing her. The bee girl – now a bee – tried to fly off but lost a bit of height midway through. Falling to the ground, and deciding just to try to scuttle off. Greg watched while Luka shot him a disapproving glare.

"You don't have to hurt her…" Luka began, but was cut off by Greg.

"And what else am I supposed to do Luka? Let her try to give me a blowjob while you do all the work? Sorry I don't have a magic sealing sword like you do, but yeah, no, I'm going to continue fighting them with lethal force." Greg declared in a stern voice.

"…Why?" Luka asked, not wanting any monsters to be seriously injured.

"It's… All I know how to do. And for the main goal I have in mind, I'm not going to try to learn any non-lethal techniques. You try to attack me, I try to kill you. Seems fair to me." He reasoned. "You don't want them dead, finish them with Angel Halo."

"…Alright." Luka conceded, not wanting to argue with his friend. After the two stopped arguing…

"Struggling so much against a weak monster, as usual." Alice said, returning to the group.

"You don't have to say it like that…" Luka sheepishly muttered.

"I'm sorry that a human who just went out on a quest not even a few days ago isn't up to your standards, Alice." Greg retorted, staring right at Alice.

"…Well, you've gotten a bit better than before." Luka's eyes lit up hopefully. "At least you aren't throwing out all of our salt." Luka's expression soured once again after that.

…

The group would soon arrive at Happiness Village, looking around.

"Where the hell did all the men go?" Greg immediately asked.

"…You're right." Luka said, surveying the area. "The only male here is a little boy helping to transport one of the hives. What's going on…?"

"Oh, travelers?" A local noted, making her way towards them. "Young ones, at that… You came all the way here, but we don't really have anything to entertain a traveler with. Due to a shortage of manpower, we have a shortage of our specialty Happiness Honey, too…"

"Why are all the men gone…?" Luka asked, looking around confusedly. Until he heard the little kid scream. "What's going on?!" Luka shouted, running towards the direction of the scream. Greg, since he had Hermes Boots equipped, ran towards the scream at high speeds. Equipping the Tenderizers, a gauntlet made from Crimtane. Energy pulsing from it as the two rushed towards the sound. When he saw a harpy with her talons gripping the boy's arms, the boy crying for help… Time seemed to blur around him as he dashed towards her, letting out a loud cry as he charged her. The harpy only smirked, letting go of the boy and beginning to fly into the air… Only to notice flames emerging from the bottom of his shoes, propelling him into the air as he raised his right fist, and proceeded to punch her in the face, sending her straight back to the ground. The harpy seemed injured, but his assault wasn't over. Luka screamed for him to stop, only for Greg to continue rushing towards the harpy, rocket boots sending him flying forwards as he aimed to punch her in the face this time, intending to knock out a few teeth…

Until Luka quickly jumped in, attacking the harpy before Greg's gauntlet could make contact with her face. Sealing her into the form of a small bird, she quickly flew away to avoid his assault. He was about to reach for the Undertaker, but then he felt himself calming down. Slowly removing his gauntlets, and only standing there.

"Are… A-Are you okay?" Luka asked Greg, afraid at his current condition.

"I'm… Fine, don't ask." Greg said, hands twitching ever-so-slightly. Alice looking at him like he was crazy.

The townspeople, no longer shocked into silence, finally made their way towards the three. Congratulating them for seemingly driving away the harpy. An elderly woman approached them, Luka immediately noticing. "Who are you?"

"I'm the village chief's wife… Since he's been kidnapped, I'm the acting village chief."

"Barricading yourself in a house even as a child is being abducted? Can you really call yourself a chief like that? Not a single person in this village tried to help."

"Oi oi, Alice!" Luka tried to reprimand her, only to notice instead of getting angry, most of the townspeople were staring at the ground in silence.

"You said too much, Alice… It isn't possible for these weak women to fight monsters…" Luka started, only to be interrupted.

"Then these weak women should be trying to learn combat so they can actually prepare an attack and retrieve their stolen men. In a situation like this, the village would be stagnated, and if the villagers didn't at least try… Well, natural selection would occur." Greg voiced his opinions, looking towards Luka.

"It's like she said… We're too weak to fight monsters… Now, travelers. I hate to impose, but I would like to ask a favor of you." The chief started…

"Hehehe, here it comes, hero. Now they're going to force their problems on you." The chief's face briefly flashed with anger towards Alice, but then looked back to Luka.

"I'm sure you are aware, but there are no men in this village… As you saw earlier, the harpies are kidnapping all of our men." The chief explained, the villagers seemingly agreeing and complaining about their predicament.

"Even my fourteen year old son… Those harpies again…" A villager glumly said.

"How horrible…" Luka said in reaction.

Greg seemed to close his eyes, considering something… "…I'll go. I'll personally rescue all of the men if need be."

"What are they doing with all of the kidnapped men?" Luka asked.

"We don't know… None of them have ever returned." The chief said sadly. "Are they worked as slaves? Eaten as food? We have no idea…"

"How awful…" Luka mumbled to himself, Greg seeming to only get more infuriated at the harpies as they spoke.

"With no men, this village is doomed to fade away. Please, travelers… Can you root out the harpies, and return peace to our village?"

"Where is it?" Greg asked almost immediately, interrupting Alice before she could speak.

"To the north of here..." The chief said, but before she could get another word in, Greg already started running off towards the village.

"Oi, Greg, wait!" Luka called out, but it was no use.

…

When Greg reached the village, the sun was down.

 _The harpies should be asleep… Now would be the optimal time to rescue the men…_ He thought to himself, but before he could do anything, he felt as if something was watching him. An evil presence, one that sent shivers down his spine.

 _Welp… There goes that idea. Ah well, I can at least cause collateral damage to the village by fighting whatever's watching me inside it._ He thought to himself, entering the village as he felt the presence getting closer and closer, until…

 _(Playing Calamity Mod Extra Music – It Sees Everything.)_

Greg jumped back as a giant demon eye tried to ram into him. _The Eye of Cthulhu… This shouldn't be too hard._ The Eye of Cthulhu seemed to focus on him, standing in place as Servants of Cthulhu began to emerge from its pupil. Greg beginning to dash towards the Eye, slicing through the Servants before stabbing into the Eye. It seemed to do some damage, but not enough, as it started to float up into the air. Greg pulled his sword out from it so he didn't get lifted up as well, sheathing the Blood Butcherer as he instead opted to draw Undertaker, firing rounds of bullets at the eye.

The sound of the gun being shot woke up a few harpies, looking out to see what looked like an armored human facing off against, well, the giant eyeball. The harpies immediately went to waking up others, so that they could assault the eyeball and capture the human afterwards…

Back with Greg, he was firing round after round at the Eye, as well as killing a few of its Servants. The Eye moving towards him once more, only for Greg to stab it in the pupil. The eye seemed to let out a shriek, Greg pulling his sword from its pupil. The Eye flailing around wildly as it spun in circles, its flesh tearing off to reveal a giant, toothy, blood-stained mouth. "For fuck's sake…" Greg jumped back as the Eye began moving towards him, before it let out a feral screech as it blurred around the area, managing to catch him as it attempted to bite down on him!

Thankfully, Greg's armor took most of the blow, Greg managing to force his way out of its maw and sheathing Blood Butcherer. Now drawing Tendon Bow as he aimed it towards the Eye, pulling a Jester's Arrow back as he let it fly into the Eye's maw, going straight through it. It let out another roar, blurring towards him once again. This time, Greg extended his hand as a grappling hook extended towards a tree, pulling him away from the Eye… Only for it to redirect towards Greg and rush at him. He dropped from the tree, the Eye missing yet again as it took the time to refocus on him…

Greg decided that he would take a risk, drawing Blood Butcherer again and waiting for the Eye to charge him. And once it blurred towards him again, he dashed towards it, letting out a war cry as he flew right into its gaping maw, stabbing it right through the back…

He quickly got thrown out as the Eye once again began to spin and flail around, letting out pained roars, before… An explosion of gore covered the area around him, bits and pieces of the Eye's flesh littered along the ground. Greg seeing a treasure bag and picking it up. However, before he could leave…

The sounds of bowstrings being pulled back and various weapons being drawn caused him to snap back to his main goal. To rescue all of the men. However, he was currently surrounded by the harpies, weapons trained on him as a more elegant looking one was staring down at him from above…

 **Author's Note: Hah, you all thought this was a dead story, didn't you?! Well, you were right for a while. I don't think it's really that great to admit that I randomly went and decided to finish this. So, Chapter 5 is now out. You chose option B it seems, and for that, I thank you. Why? That means there's going to be more than just some Calamity Content. I'm basically going to pull random shit out of random mods to use whenever I feel like.**

 **I'd appreciate it if you left a review and told me what you think about this chapter! Oh, and I don't remember if I did this already, but if you wish for your Terraria player to show up during this fanfic, feel free to PM me their info.**

 **And with that, this is GregoryRJ8, signing off! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Village of Harpies P2

_Surrounded._ Was the only thought going through Greg's head as he slowly looked over everyone around him.

"You. Who are you?" Asked the elegant-looking harpy, staring at Greg with curiosity in her eyes.

"…I am Greg, the Champion of Terraria." He noted that she seemed confused about his title. "Who are you?" He asked, staring back at the harpy.

"I am Lucretia, the Harpy Queen. Now, do you mind explaining what exactly just happened here, and why I was woken up to hearing about a giant eyeball and an armored human fighting in the middle of my village?" She looked at him with a smile on her face. He knew that if he fucked up, she'd sic the harpies surrounding them on him.

"…I came to rescue the men that you kidnapped. What I didn't expect was the damned Eye of Cthulhu to follow me…" He explained.

"Eye of Cthulhu…?" She asked, looking confused, but he was sure she was intent on wringing the answer out of him one way or another.

"The Eye of Cthulhu, is, well, Cthulhu's eye. After the former Champion Andrew tore Cthulhu's body from limb from limb and banished the Evil God's body parts throughout the world. His body naturally seeks to reform itself…"

"I see… Well, as much as I want to hear more, we'll have all the time in the world for that later." She said, clearly thinking he was either retarded or insane. "Now tell me, why did you lead it to my village…?"

"It appeared while I was searching for the townsfolk that you kidnapped."

"Hm… Well… I'm getting a bit tired, so… You can wait until tomorrow to answer my questions, right?" She asked rhetorically, the harpies with their weapons trained on him focusing him down intently.

"I'm afraid I'm a busy man, and that I have other things to do." He said.

"That's a shame then. Restrain him, if you'd please." She said to the armed harpies, several aphrodisiac-tipped arrows flying towards him. He immediately used his grappling hook to swing himself behind cover, the harpies chasing after him as he quickly opened his treasure bag and equipped the Shield of Cthulhu. Turning the corner, he saw several harpies armed with blades charging at him. He drew Blood Butcherer and parried an incoming blow, bashing the harpy who tried attacking him with the Shield of Cthulhu. She staggered for a moment, giving him a window of time to slash at her. A long cut being made on her torso as she let out a yelp of pain, before growling and slashing at him wildly!

He began to backpedal, parrying each blow only for one of the tipped arrows to hit the side of his helmet, though it wasn't enough to seep through. _Dammit, I'm completely outnumbered here… I didn't want to go back to throwing bombs, but it seems I'll need to for this._ He thought to himself, switching out Blood Butcherer for a bomb, lighting it and throwing it at the harpies approaching them. The explosion caused them to scatter, providing him with a window of time. He dashed into the opening he made, swapping out his bombs for the Meatball, swinging the flail around as it slammed into a few harpies, sending them flying into trees. More arrows were sent his way as he leapt above them, swapping the Meatball for Blood Butcherer once again as he prepared to impale one…

Only to be deflected by an armored harpy jumping in between the two of them, glaring at him before attempting to unleash a flurry of blows towards him. However, he jumped back as he drew Undertaker with his free hand and began firing, the rounds damaging her armor as she charged at him.

He sidestepped, charging at her once again. She tried to fly out of the way, but he only jumped up into the air and grabbed onto her, pulling her down with his weight and then trying to slash through her armor. He seemed to be relatively successful, causing her to step back as yet another rain of arrows came towards him. He quickly built a stone wall, causing the arrows to harmlessly bounce off it. The harpies looked confused, but quickly resumed their assault.

"Enough!" A voice shouted, causing the harpies to stop in their tracks. Greg turned to see the Queen slowly making his way towards him.

"I have given you the opportunity to stand down, but you foolishly decided to try and take on the village. I will give you one last chance…" She said, her aura flaring up. Greg flinched at the aura, noting it was stronger than the other monsters he had fought before. " _Surrender._ "

After a few moments of contemplation, Greg silently nodded. Slowly sheathing his sword as he got on his knees, holding his hands up where she could see them…

…

 _Damn… Not even a full week in this new world and I've already been defeated._ He sighed to himself, looking out from the bars of the cell he was kept in. He was told the only reason he wasn't raped was because they were still deciding what to do with him.

Staring out into the moon, he silently planned. He knew he couldn't take defeat like this, but perhaps getting to know their routines would be better… That way, he could leave at an optimal time.

Outside his cell, he noticed quite the crowd gathering. What confused him though was why there were men gathered as well. Didn't they keep the humans stored somewhere?

"Is my wife okay?" One of the men asked the guard, who simply nodded.

"He sliced cleanly through her armor. You'd be better off asking a doctor instead of me." The man nodded at that response and went off to go see the supposed doctor of the village.

"What will we do to him? Is his fate decided?" One of the harpy villagers asked, seeming to be… Afraid of him?

"I'm personally conflicted on that… Yes, he tried to attack our village, but he also defended it from a giant, flying eyeball. Whether that was intentional or not, I do not believe good deeds should go unrewarded. That being said… He did quite the damage to our defenses. No casualties occurred, but if that fight was allowed to last any longer, I believe that he would've killed quite a few of us…"

"I see…" The crowd continued to gather and ask questions about him, but the main question was his fate. What were they going to do to him? The crowd seemed eager to know, Greg seeming more anxious, but that was only natural. He just needed to get his gear back and then leave.

There were three main ideas the villagers wanted to happen. A vast majority wanted him killed, a part of them wanted him to be given indentured servitude, and a minority wanted him to be just kept in the jail. The guards seemed more inclined to try to get him a court date at the Monster Lord's Castle so that an actual punishment could be given.

As the night went on, he decided to do something he hadn't done in ages. Sleep. He laid down on the shoddy bed in his cell, dozing off…

…

A robed man stared from outside the village, smirking. _Ah, perfect! Like that, he won't have any chance to fight back…_ He seemed excited, rummaging through his inventory. His excitement grew as he found what he was looking for. Chewed up dirt, stuck together and covered in blood. He raised it into the air, and smiled as what looked to be an abomination of comingled flesh began flying towards the village, the man concealing himself and briefly teleporting away, off to deal with other matters…

…

Greg woke up to see the guards trying to fight the Perforators, and seemingly failing. He watched as a guard fired an arrow at it, seeming to do a bit of damage to the hive itself, but it seemed to continue spraying ichor at them as it floated away from their attacks.

He only watched with minor disappointment as they tried to fly away from the hive and shoot at it, only for them to miss completely. Some of the guards tried to use their spears or swords to attack it, but it simply flied up into the air as it shot a geyser of blood at those who got too close. They collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony as they felt their blood boiling.

The guards looked unnerved, seemingly looking back and forth between Greg and the Hive… Before it rushed towards them, spraying more ichor and blood towards them. One of the guards flew for Greg's cell while the others seemed to be fighting it.

"…What?" Greg simply said, looking at the guard with disdain in his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry to ask this of you, but we need your help." She said, looking extremely embarrassed.

"…Really? After you lock me up you want me to _help_ you?" He asked, his disdain turning to disinterest.

"Well… If you do help us, I might just _accidentally_ leave your cell unlocked…" She offered, trying to reason with him.

"…I see. Take me to where my stuff is located." He demanded. "If you want this thing gone, I'm going to need my gear."

"Alright… Follow me." She said, unlocking his cell and beginning to make her way towards where the belongings of their prisoners were located, showing him which locker had his stuff and unlocking it.

He immediately put on his gear, smiling underneath his helm as he immediately charged out of the room, shocking even the guard at his willingness to fight the hive…

 _Playing Blood Coagulant…_

The guards still seemed to be getting thoroughly beaten up by the Perforator Hive, until Greg ran towards it, Hermes Boots amplifying his speed as he leapt into the air, landing an overhead swing on the hive. The guards seemed surprised, but deduced that for now, he was on their side. Continuing to pelt the hive with arrows.

That was, until an aura pulsated around the Perforator Hive, a bloody giant worm rising from the ground as it burrowed towards some of the guards, attempting to shred and consume them… Only for Greg dash in front of it, bashing it with the Shield of Cthulhu and bending it off its course. Drawing Blood Butcherer and slicing at its head, causing it to burrow back into the ground.

"Focus on the Hive! I got the worms." Greg shouted. The guards seemed reluctant to follow his advice, but upon the Guard Captain using logical reasoning to deduce that he was more experienced and knew what he was doing against this thing, they followed his advice, attacking the hive.

The worm came back out of the ground and attempted to burrow right through Greg, but a quick stab to the mouth ended that plan, along with the worm itself. Then drawing Tendon Bow and firing a barrage of Jester Arrows at the hive, only causing it to pulsate again before a much larger worm erupted from the ground, Greg only narrowly jumping back to avoid it from instantly consuming him.

The worm screeched as the hive pulsated again, a much larger worm appearing from behind him as well. _…Well shit. I didn't think it would send the two of them at me at once…_ Greg thought to himself. _Perhaps the guards are doing better? Meh, it doesn't matter. I just need to take care of these._ He decided, aiming his Tendon Bow towards one of them. _Jester Arrows are known for their piercing ability… Hm… I wonder…_

He shot an arrow at one of the worms, and, true to his hypothesis, it went right through it, dealing massive damage to the worm. Noticing this and smiling widely, he fired barrages of Jester Arrows at the worms, exploiting their biology when it came to the arrows' piercing abilities.

Within a few minutes the worms died, leaving only the hive to be defeated. Greg put away Tendon Bow and put on The Tenderizers, dashing towards the hive as he punched it, causing it to recoil for a few moments, before spraying ichor and blood at him. He narrowly moved out of the way, before punching the hive in the eye with all his might.

The eyeball exploded into bloody paste as the Perforator Hive roared, deprived of its vision. "Now! Attack it with all you have!" Greg shouted, drawing Blood Butcherer and letting loose flurries of slashes at the hive. Almost all the harpies fired at the hive with arrows, but he noticed one of the guards, which he perceived as elite due to the colored armor, drew an iron broadsword and rushed the hive along with him.

"Strange. Why aren't you opting to stay safer and use your bow?" Greg asked curiously.

"I prefer getting up close and personal with my opponents." The guard replied. The voice being one he recognized as the guard who asked for his assistance.

"I see… Then, why don't we both finish it off with our blades?" He offered, drawing Blood Butcherer and preparing to slice through the hive.

"Sure." The guard replied, doing the same.

Greg sliced at the hive, leaving a large, bleeding scar on it as it screeched, whilst a gust of wind picked up around the guard's sword arm as she thrusted her blade into the hive as well, their two attacks driving it over the edge as it fell to the ground, letting out a final, dying screech as it died.

The guards seemed to be cheerful, celebrating their victory. Meanwhile, Greg stared at the remains of the Perforator Hive.

 _Something's not right here…_ He thought to himself, inspecting the remains, only to find…

Its blood was seeping into the ground, being absorbed into the soil as if it was water.

… _That's not good._ He thought to himself, angry with himself for not thinking about that.

As the blood continued seeping into the soil, Greg silently made his way back to his cell, deciding against escaping. After all, he still needed to rendezvous with Luka, and if he was coming at all… He could leave with his friend. If not, he'd probably try to bust down the locks himself…

…

Come the next day, Greg had waited around. His gear was unequipped, but he still had it on him. There was no way he'd let someone willingly take his stuff again, considering how vulnerable he felt without it.

More townsfolk seemed to surround his cell, but with less fear and hatred, but more… Curiosity and interest.

"He protected the village from that… Thing?" "He broke out to kill it?" "He protected us even though we imprisoned him…?" These were what he heard a lot of people asking. The guards answering to the best of their ability, before everyone seemed to… Spread apart, making a walkway as the Harpy Queen Lucretia made her way towards his cell.

"Greetings, Greg." Lucretia said as she stood in front of the cell.

"…Yes?" Greg asked, staring towards her.

"From what everyone is saying, you broke out of your cell to kill that thing… Why?"

"I can't stand to see something like that preying on people any longer." He answered. Lucretia was able to hear a hint of resolution in his voice.

"I see… Why did you attack us, then?" Lucretia asked, tilting her head.

"Happiness Village. I heard you were kidnapping men. That was confirmed when I saw a harpy trying to kidnap a child." He said, thinking for a moment, before deciding to leave Luka out of this. "…Then the villagers started to ask me to help them, and when I heard their fears, that you were running them as slaves, torturing them, and eating them… Well, I hate hearing tales of humanity being oppressed, and I made a vow in the past to not let history repeat itself. I immediately ran here to try and rescue them, but you know how well that went…" He explained.

"I see… And if we were 'oppressing humans', then why did you protect us?"

"Because on closer inspection, you weren't. I saw humans happily married to harpies and going on with their lives. While it's not exactly optimal, you're not doing anything the village feared you to be doing." He said, before adding, "And to be honest, we could've avoided this whole thing if you tried communicating with the village."

"I see… Well, in that case… I do not believe it would be harmful to pardon you." She said. "I will allow you to remain here as long as you wish. Unlock his cell." She said, before turning around and beginning to leave. The guard who unlocked his cell prior "unlocked" it again.

Thus, the Champion of Terraria was freed, setting off to find Happiness Village again, only to realize…

… _I have no idea where I am or where to go._


End file.
